The Crest Of Death
by phoniexchild
Summary: *CHAPTER ELEVEN & TWELVE* 11: A reunion of the unpleasant sorts. 12: Fate is set in motion.
1. Prologue: "Man Fears What He Does Not Kn...

'ello everyone! Dis is my second fic *applause for PhoniexChild* thank u, thank u. I really dun deserve this….wait I DO! Heh heh, well this is the prologue n I guess its kinda short, tho dun worry theres more 2 come soon. The 1st chapter is almost done 2. n im ritin….crap! I 4get what chapter im on in 'Past Visions' *shrugs* oh well. So read dis n I want @ least 1 review!! Please! Its ur civic duty 2 review mine n all other fanfics. Okay? Good, well read the story!  
  
  
  
The Crest OF Death  
  
Prologue: "Man Fears What He Does Not Know."  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Long ago the ones known as the DigiDestined were honored. As time went on, uneventfully, they were forgotten. And as their numbers grew, they became feared. Though even more so, was the offspring of the DigiDestined. These children, though not born yet, were labeled already. Half-Breeds were considered, so far, harmless. Full-Breeds were as dangerous as their parents. So as the world saw it, the only way to protect their selves, was to rid the Earth of the threat. At this time many of the Chosen Children, were not children, but young adults. Perfect targets.  
  
  
  
So the first second generation DigiDestined was born. Then another, this caused chaos among the fearful. All of the able DigiDestined searched for a new home. And when this perfect home was found, making it properly suitable was the difficult part. And this started the only known attack from both the DigiDestined and Humans. This started a long small war, silent and deadly. And would cause a terrible disturbance in the lives of innocents and many.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So it was short, it was just an introduction. So u get the idea rite? Hope so, well…I'll b puttin more up soon (both fics).  
  
N got 2 - http://groups.yahoo.com/group/digiwriters/ (me, Wolfie n other got 2gether 4 a site.) enter @ ur own risk. Heh heh. 


	2. The First Day

Hey! Dis the second chapter! N I also updated 'Past Visions', aint I good? Well enjoy!  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter One: The First Day  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Lorelai Takaishi – I walked along side my two brothers, the twins, Jordan and Koji. The older, Koji, was dribbling an old basketball.  
  
"Hey, Lorie, guess what today is." Jordan grinned.  
  
I rolled my eyes; every year on this day he would ask the same question. "It's the First Day." I answered.  
  
"Wow, you got it right!" he said, sarcastically.  
  
Koji laughed softly.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go over Keiko's. Okay?" I asked, even though I was already walking away.  
  
"Sure, we'll tell Mom." Koji said, as I began to rush over to the Ichjiouji home. On my way over I notice Akima, Keiko's older sister, and my older cousin, Taro.  
  
"Hey!" I waved to the couple.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai!" Taro called.  
  
"Keiko's inside!" Akima said as she took his hand.  
  
I smiled and knocked on the door. Even though this house was like my second home, Mom always told me to knock first.  
  
Keiko answered, "Hey, Lorelai!"  
  
"Hey. What's new?" I asked as I walked in.  
  
"Not much. Mom's just at the store, and Akima's out with her boyfriend."  
  
"I know. I saw her and Taro outside."  
  
"So, do ya wanna see the new computer Dad got for me?" Keiko asked, excited.  
  
"Sure. Hey, by the way, where is your Dad?"  
  
Keiko got real quiet, "It's his week."  
  
I stayed silent. What Keiko meant was her Dad had to go to the 'Human World'. Every month some people from our village and others go to the other world for supplies. Mom had just gone last week, and Dad would be going in a few more weeks. I always hated it when they had to go. Though, of course, two parents never go together. You know, just in case something happens.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
  
"What was that?" I asked as I let go of the chair I had been clutching.  
  
"An earthquake?" Keiko suggested.  
  
"A what?" Earthquake? Where did she come up with that?  
  
"Nevermind. It's just something Mom told me once." Keiko said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" I followed her, though I had no idea where she was going.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know what happened." Keiko rushed outside.  
  
I looked up at the sky and gasped. It had never been that color before. The sky was an ashy black; sick green colored lightening flashed through the air as bolts.  
  
A bit of a distance away, there was a circle, about a foot wide or so. It's middle was an intense white, though the outside of it was a grayish black color. From the circle deep cracks stretched all through out the ground.  
  
"Run!" I heard someone yell. I grabbed Keiko by the wrist and ran to the one place we weren't allowed to go near. The portal.  
  
Reiko Kamiya, Taro's oldest sister and my cousin, was at the portal already, opening it.  
  
"C'mon!" Keiko yelled. I whirled around; she was yelling to Akima and Taro.  
  
"They're comin'!" Reiko said and grabbed my arm. "But, you two go first!" and with that she shoved us into the portal.  
  
As I entered the portal, I saw colors and images fly by me. I kept my eyes closed, til I felt the ground under me again.  
  
Opening my eyes, I looked around. Wherever I was, it wasn't home.  
  
"Move." Keiko whispered. She sounded like she, too, was in awe of this new world.  
  
After moving a few feet away, I watched the portal.  
  
'Please let someone come out.'  
  
The portal flickered right before Li Motomiya and Aurelia Izumi flew out. A few seconds later, Koji flew out, but over Li and Aurelia.  
  
I jumped up and ran to my brother. As I hugged him the others moved us out of the way.  
  
Kyrie, the middle Kamiya child, flew out, almost hitting us. She jumped up and faced the portal. She was so close that the next person out would ram into her.  
  
The portal flickered again, but no-one came out. Watching it, I noticed the portal's edges were fading.  
  
"Ky," I whispered, but she ignored me. She knew what we would learn shortly.  
  
The portal disappeared.  
  
The Digital World was destroyed.  
  
  
  
So whatcha think? Huh, huh, huh?!?!?! …..sorry, way 2 much soda. Well I want @ least 1 review! So please review!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	3. Welcome To Earth; Your New Home

'ello. Oh sorry I 4got 2 put the year in its 2024 Human Year and 15 Digital Year. K? well I just had 2 put dat in d'ere. Oh n Double AUK (yes that's what im callin u from now on) write more DigiForum n stuff! N thanks 2 TogetherAgain 4 Mrs. Izumi's 1st name (n other things)!  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Two: Welcome To Earth; Your New Home  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Keiko Ichjiouji – I simply stared where the portal had been.  
  
Kyrie just stood there, facing the air where the portal use to be, squeezing her father's goggles.  
  
"Someone pinch me." Aurelia whispered, "I need to wake up."  
  
I looked at her, then Li, who sat down hard. Looking over at Koji, I noticed he still held Lorelai, who was sobbing quietly into his shirt. I felt my eyes begin to water. I turned away, from the others.  
  
"Keiko?" Aurelia put a hand on my shoulder, "C'mere." She pulled me close, hugging me. Something my mother would never do again. Suddenly I heard Aurelia crying.  
  
"Why are you cryin'?" Li asked, like his father, without thinking.  
  
Aurelia looked up at Li, glaring. Before she could answer Kyrie rounded on him.  
  
"Li, she lost her home, too!" Kyrie practically screamed. Now he shrank back, learning why you didn't tick Kyrie Kamiya off.  
  
"Well, she….." Li trailed off as he tried to defend himself.  
  
"Li, just because Aurelia's parents died when she was young doesn't mean she can't mourn with us. She did live with you, remember?" Koji said softly, keeping the fragile peace.  
  
"C'mon." Kyrie turned away from us and began walking.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Lorelai asked, face still tear-stained.  
  
"To Tokyo." Kyrie answered, still walking.  
  
  
  
PhoniexChild – Naoko Izumi, the mother of the infamous DigiDestined Koushiro Izumi, Bearer of the Crest of Knowledge, walked through the open air market. The market was where the old Highen View Terrance once was. The once peaceful apartment building had been partly burned down, which had happened during a surprise attack on the DigiDestined by the Humans. In which Naoko's only child and husband had been killed.  
  
Naoko looked up at the old building, right where she had once lived, when Koushiro had become a DigiDestined. The age-old pain a mother feels for her deceased son, soon brought tears to her eyes. And what made this almost unbearable pain even worse was that Koushiro's wife, Tamiko Kwouk Izumi, was pregnant when he was killed. Since Tamiko wasn't a DigiDestined, making her daughter a Half-Breed, she couldn't enter the Digital World with her child. And sadly, the beautiful woman who had capture Koushiro's heart had passed away several years ago.  
  
Naoko, shook her head slightly, as she passed that old section of painful memories.  
  
The sky above thundered again, though no rain fell. Which was odd, it had always rained when it thundered, except for the last two days. The clouds began to darken again, as the thunder grew closer and louder.  
  
"Why does it keep thunderin'?" a young feminine voice asked.  
  
Naoko couldn't help but look towards the speaker, for the voice had sounded so familiar. Yet when Naoko had caught sight of the speaker and her companions, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like seeing ghosts.  
  
Clearing her throat, Naoko walked over to the children. If they were who Naoko thought they were, they wouldn't know what type of danger they were in.  
  
"Hello," She said pleasantly, causing the children to jump and stare at her.  
  
One of the oldest, a chestnut-haired young female teenager, nodded. "Hello." She echoed.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
Naoko gasped upon hearing this voice, and nearly fainted when she saw the speaker. It was her granddaughter. She looked so much like Koushiro, more like his female version than another person.  
  
"I am," Naoko began when her voice returned, "your grandmother."  
  
  
  
Naoko watched the children as they sipped at the hot chocolate she had made. They looked so much like their parents. Though Naoko's only fear was someone would recognize their inherited features.  
  
Aurelia Izumi walked around her grandmother's apartment, the same one her father had lived in for most of his life. Naoko couldn't believe what these young teens and preteens had told her. The Digital World was destroyed. Two days ago, from their descriptions, the same time the thunder had began. She studied each child, learning from their looks.  
  
The oldest, Kyrie Kamiya, looked just like her father at fifteen. Though her hair was longer, to her waist, and her eyes had a slight amount of ruby around the pupil. That was surely inherited from her mother.  
  
A few months younger than Kyrie was Aurelia Izumi, who, as Kyrie, looked just like her father at fifteen. Only it seemed that Aurelia hadn't inherited anything immediately noticeable from her mother.  
  
Koji Takaishi, being thirteen, was the third oldest. He looked just like Takeru, minus the hat. Though, like his older cousin, Koji's eyes had his mother's color around the pupil. Besides from that he was his father's image reborn.  
  
Li Motomiya, who was twelve, was a pleasant mix between his parents. He had Davis's height and brains. And Mimi Tachikawa's eyes and complexion. Li's hair was maroon, striped with light brown.  
  
Keiko Ichjiouji, the youngest of her family, was eleven. She had her mother's eyes, glasses included, and her father's looks. Keiko's hair was a blue-violet, while her sister's had been slightly lighter, being violet- blue.  
  
Lorelai Takaishi, the youngest of the group, like her father had once been, was ten. She looked purely of her mother. The light brown hair and eyes, light complexion. She was the exact look-a-like of Kari Kamiya Takaishi, even the style and length of her hair.  
  
"What will happen to us?" Lorelai asked, quietly.  
  
Naoko looked up from her thoughts. "Hmm." She thought and concluded that there was only one possible solution. "You shall live here with me."  
  
"Really?" Aurelia now looked excited.  
  
"Yes." Naoko nodded, smiling.  
  
The young teens and preteens exchanged looks and silently agreed.  
  
"Well, go and watch some TV. I have something very important to do." Naoko left the children in the TV room and headed for the kitchen, where the phone was. Dialing in a number that had been drilled into her mind, Naoko hoped that he would be there.  
  
"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.  
  
"Willis," Naoko breathed a sigh of relief, "I have news."  
  
"What?" Willis was now on alert.  
  
Naoko sighed, "The Digital World has been destroyed."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Seems the agency actually wasn't bluffing."  
  
Willis remained silent on the other end.  
  
"There's more. Some of the children were able to survive."  
  
"Who?" Willis demanded.  
  
"Kyrie Kamiya, Aurelia Izumi, Li Motomiya, Keiko Ichjiouji, and Koji and Lorelai Takaishi." Naoko spoke quickly, even though she knew the lines weren't tapped.  
  
"That's all?" Willis paused, thinking. "I'll be over as soon as I can. With the rest."  
  
Naoko nodded, then realized Willis couldn't see her. "Sure."  
  
"Okay. Don't let them outta your sight." Willis ordered.  
  
"Of course, Willis. Just be careful."  
  
"As always."  
  
"Okay - " Naoko began.  
  
"Who's that?" Kyrie Kamiya asked from the doorway.  
  
"Kyrie!" Naoko jumped slightly, "Who scared me."  
  
"Sorry. So who ya talking wit?"  
  
Naoko frowned slightly, before answering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He says 'Welcome to Earth; your new home'."  
  
  
  
Well I hoped u enjoyed that. More 2 come soon…I'll try. N thanks again 2 TA 4 da help. Suggestions welcomed. N im sorry if Mimi's last is spelled wrong. We (TA n me) couldn't remember how 2 properly spell it. Some1 tell me n I'll fix it!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	4. New Arrivals

'ello all! Back @ home n ready 2 post 4 y'all!!! I no I took 4ever 2 get dis chapter up but SOR-RY!!!!!!!!! I'll try 2 do better later on. Me promise. ….oh! I no ive 4gotten 2 do the damn disclaimer ~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN DIGIMON (if I did there would b alotta different things. Like y'd Matt bcome an astronut? I mean c'mon!)  
  
*clears throat n sighs* now dat dats outta da way *rubs hands 2gether* shout-outs!!!!  
  
Shout-Outs 2: Arylwren, ArchangelUK, Digicowboy, Blackout12, Wolfie, Dark Gamer, Togetheragain, Hopeful Writer, Kari Kamiya, n (the newest member of da group) SweetChick!!!  
  
……is dat all? *shrugs* oh well! YAY!!!!!! Linkin Park's on!!! In The End!!!! *clears throat* NOW im done  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Three: New Arrivals  
  
(really 4, but I got a prologue)  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
PhoniexChild - Willis sighed as the plane began to land. As soon as Naoko had called with the news of the children he had to go to Japan.  
  
"Are we landin'?!" Riley Smythe asked, excited.  
  
"Yes, now sit down."  
  
Riley obeyed.  
  
There were four Earth DigiDestined. Riley was the youngest of them, being eleven. She was of a mixed descent, her father being African American and her mother Caucasian. She had her father's extremely dark brown eyes and hair. Her skin was a pleasant light milk-chocolate color.  
  
Riley's older brother, Kwasi Smythe, was thirteen. He had the same looks as Riley except that his eyes were a blue-grey. Also he inherited height from his father, making him taller than most teens his age, while Riley was shorter than most girls her age.  
  
Satine Austin was fifteen. She showed her mother's ancestry through her Native American skin, which was a lovely glowing tan, and jet-black hair. Her eyes, though, were like her father's, which were a dark navy blue.  
  
Matilda Ishida was the oldest, being seventeen. She looked just like her father. The eyes, skin, hair, which was only to her shoulders, and even had the same attitude as him when he was younger.  
  
Willis turned to look out the window. These poor children here and at Naoko's. They all lost they're parents to tragedy at a young age.  
  
Matilda sighed loudly.  
  
Willis turned his attention to her. Matilda would probably have the hardest time adjusting to Japan. The land of her parents, and the land of her father's death. Her father had died before her mother even knew she was pregnant. And Satine Austin, and Kwasi and Riley Smythe were all born in America, were their parents lived. Matilda was the only Earth DigiDestined who was a Full-Breed and Japanese.  
  
The plane finally stopped and the passengers were allowed to leave the plane. Willis quickly led the children off the plane, then out of the airport. Thankfully, a mini-van was waiting for them outside. The group quickly entered the mini-van and Willis began to drive in the direction of Naoko Izumi's home.  
  
  
  
Keiko Ichjiouji – Lorelai stared over my shoulder as I "surfed" the internet. Naoko had explained, of what she knew, about our world and the Human World. It was amazing what our parents had gone through fighting the Evil Digimon. And what was even more amazing was that our entire world had been digital. Even our parents and us. We all had been digital too. I didn't even feel different, either.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Koji asked, walking over.  
  
"Surfin' the internet." I said, proudly, being the first of us to go on the internet.  
  
"Ookay," Koji sat down on the couch next to the computer desk.  
  
The phone rang and Naoko rushed to get it.  
  
I turned to watch, it's not everyday an adult runs to a phone. ..Okay, so I've never used a phone, let alone seen one, before.  
  
"Hello?" Naoko answered quickly and then she walked out of view.  
  
"Care to eavesdrop?" Koji started to sit up.  
  
"No!" Lorelai said softly and swiftly, "She's taking care of us. Don't be rude."  
  
"Fine," Koji sighed the laid down.  
  
"Hey!" Aurelia entered the room with her father's laptop, "Keiko have you seen the net?"  
  
"Of course," I said proudly.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Just today."  
  
Aurelia smiled, "Wow. Isn't it neat?"  
  
Great, she probably beat me to it. That was Aurelia's specialty, or so it seemed, to beat me in almost everything.  
  
"How long have you known about it?"  
  
"Since yesterday. But that's not the point. Have you seen Yahoo?"  
  
"Yahoo?" I echoed. What's that?  
  
"Yeah, it's a search engine, but so much more. Go on it!"  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
"Www.yahoo.com," Aurelia quickly typed on her keyboard.  
  
I heard Naoko hang up the phone.  
  
"Everyone!" she called.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Li said loudly as he sprinted into the kitchen.  
  
"Everyone in the kitchen! Now!" Naoko ignored Li's comment.  
  
I left the computer alone as Lorelai, Koji, Aurelia, still carrying the laptop, and I went into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down," Naoko seated herself in the 'head' seat. Aurelia sat next to her, Lorelai, Li, and I sat a few seats away from them. Kyrie and Koji remained standing.  
  
"What happened?" Kyrie asked, her voice emotionless.  
  
"Well, we'll be having some visitors very soon."  
  
"How soon?" I asked. Visitors? Already?  
  
"In a few minutes, in fact."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You wait to tell until now?" Kyrie's voice grew cold. I looked at her. I never knew someone could sound so cold.  
  
"Kyrie, this is a desperate time," Naoko sighed, "I'm trying to help you. Willis-"  
  
"Willis?" Lorelai interrupted. I was shocked she never did anything like that. Lorelai looked up at Naoko, "Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.  
  
Naoko smiled, "It's okay. Now Willis should be here very soon."  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Seems he's already here.  
  
Naoko got up and walked over to the door, opening it.  
  
"Hello, everyone."  
  
'Everyone'?  
  
Willis and four younger people walked into the room. He, Willis, looked at us, studying us. I shivered.  
  
"Come in," Naoko turned to us, "Move back some."  
  
We moved back as the others came into the apartment.  
  
"Hello, I'm Willis."  
  
"We gathered that." Kyrie remarked sarcastically.  
  
The other kids stood near Willis and the oldest one shot Kyrie a dirty look.  
  
"Okay," Naoko stood near us, ready to introduce us, "This is Keiko Ichjiouji-" Naoko pointed at me "-and Li Motomiya-" she began to point to each of us "-and Kyrie Kamiya, and Aurelia Izumi-" Naoko had a huge smile on her face when she said her granddaughter's name "- and Koji and Lorelai Takaishi."  
  
"Takaishi?" the oldest teen asked.  
  
Lorelai looked at me. I shrugged.  
  
"And this is Riley and Kwasi Smythe." Willis said motioning to the two darker kids of his group. Where they mixed?  
  
"I'm Satine Austin." The dark haired girl nodded slightly.  
  
"Matilda Ishida. Call me Matt." The oldest teem said.  
  
"Good now that we all know each other come for dinner." Naoko said leading the way back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah not much. Whatever. Dis chapter was just 2 introduce u 2 the other characters. Now I must go eat dinner (chicken pot pie!!) but I'll b back! 'y?' u ask, cause im gonna rite the next chapter 2 Past Visions 2nite!!!! Yay 4 me!!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	5. School I - The Suggestion

'ello all! im on a roll! I updated Past Visions, what, twice in a row n now it's the same 4 dis 1!!! Yay!!  
  
DICLAIMER: I DUN OWN DIGIMON(If I did…. Well lets not go d'ere)  
  
SHOUT-OUTS: Arylwren! ArchangelUK! Digicowboy! Blackout12! Kari Kamiya! Dark Gamer! Togetheragain! Hopeful Writer! SweetChick08079! Wolfie!  
  
(P.S. ~ check out Digiwriters!! It's a joint account for all of the above!!)  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Four: School I – The Suggestion  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Lorelai Takaishi – I could barely take the tension. Willis and Naoko tried to get everyone to talk, but no-one was in the mood to. Plus the fact that Matilda, I mean Matt kept giving Kyrie dirty looks. And knowing Kyrie she could only take so much and when she popped she'd, no doubt, want to fight. Though Kyrie wasn't the only person Matt was watching. She kept looking at Koji and me. Why, I don't know.  
  
Willis cleared his throat, "My group, we'll be staying in the apartment next door."  
  
Perfect timing, dinner was almost over and Kyrie was now staring back at Matt.  
  
After everyone was finished Willis and his 'group' left. Leaving us alone.  
  
Naoko began to clean off the table. Kyrie went into her room, I think. Keiko hurried over to the computer before Koji could beat her. Li slowly followed the two of them. That leaving Aurelia and myself still in the kitchen with Naoko.  
  
"You girl don't have to help. I can manage." Naoko collected the plates.  
  
"We want to help." Aurelia answered for the both of us.  
  
"Okay," Naoko smiled.  
  
The job seemed to go by fast as the three of us cleared the table and washed the dishes.  
  
"Aurelia, could you wipe the table clean?"  
  
She nodded at her grandmother, "Sure."  
  
Naoko and I cleaned in silence for a few minutes til I had to ask, "Why didn't those guys go into the Digital World, too?"  
  
Naoko stayed silent for a moment, then sighed, "Lorelai, there parents were killed before yours went."  
  
"Then why are Kwasi and Riley mine and Koji's ages?"  
  
"You're observant. Some of the DigiDestined, like Willis, were able to fake their deaths and start over. But for some the plan wasn't too successful." Naoko sighed deeply now.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why? It's only natural to be curious."  
  
"No, I can tell rememberin' these things hurt you."  
  
Naoko smiled, though it was a bit strained now, "As I said before, you're observant."  
  
"Done!" Aurelia came back in.  
  
"Already? You two seem to make this job go so much faster."  
  
The two of just smiled.  
  
Keiko Ichjiouji – I signed off the internet and got off the computer due to Koji's annoying protests. Since I really had nowhere else to go I followed Aurelia. Usually I'd hang out with Lorelai, but she went to see how Kyrie was doing and I'd rather not bother her right now.  
  
"Hey, Keiko."  
  
I nodded, as Aurelia got her laptop and started it up.  
  
"What are you doin' on that thing?"  
  
Aurelia smiled, "Well, it was my dad's so I figured I'd search through the files."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged, "Just in case."  
  
"Case what?"  
  
"Keiko, people didn't like our parents. Chances are they'll hate us, too."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't have every answer."  
  
I sighed. Great, we were going to be hated for something of which I have no idea and by people I don't know.  
  
  
  
There was a loud noise I heard outside somewhere. Then a flash of light jolted me out of my bed.  
  
"Mom!" I cried out softly.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
That wasn't Mom! Where was I?! This wasn't home!  
  
"Keiko, it's me, Lorelai."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Was she sleeping over?  
  
"It's okay. It was a nightmare." Lorelai said, soothingly, like her mom.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
There was a brief silence til Lorelai answered my question, "In Naoko's home."  
  
Oh….  
  
The truth hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?!" I demanded softly, since Aurelia and Kyrie were still asleep.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You still have Koji and Kyrie!"  
  
"Keiko!" Now I felt guilty, Lorelai's my best friend and right now she sounded so hurt,…because of me.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You lost everyone."  
  
"I still have you, right?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
I heard a click from outside the bedroom.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The phone?"  
  
"You can hear that good?"  
  
"No, the phone was ringin' when you woke up."  
  
So that's what I heard.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Probably Willis."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"No, it's three in the morning. I dun think anyone else would call here at three."  
  
  
  
Koji Takaishi – I sat up in my bed. It wasn't like the bed I had at home, which was comfortable. I looked to my right, hoping to see Jordan, but it was just the wall.  
  
Sighing and muttering angrily to myself I got up and got dressed.  
  
Why?! Its been almost two weeks! And I still cant believe it! ..I'll never see my twin again. But thank God I still have Lorie. If it wasn't for her I'd probably kill myself. I mean, yeah, Kyrie's my cousin, but we're not that close. Actually, Kyrie wasn't really that close with anyone in her family. They were almost arguing about something, that Kyrie brought up, of course.  
  
"Li, wake up!" I nudged him, but he just mumbled something. "Fine, whatever, you can get yelled at."  
  
I left Li and went to get breakfast.  
  
"Mornin'!" Lorie smiled as I sat at the table.  
  
"Where's Li?" Aurelia asked.  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
The red head just giggled.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Naoko walked in carrying more cereal.  
  
"Morning." I answered back in unison with Kyrie , who just came out.  
  
"Mornin', Ky!" Lorie said, only a bit louder than before.  
  
"Darn morning person." Keiko slowly walked out as if the sun was threatening her.  
  
After everyone, including Li, was at the table, Naoko sat down at the head of the table and cleared her throat. "Everyone, I have something important to say."  
  
"Better not be life changin', 'cause I'm sick of those thin's." Kyrie interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Kyrie." Naoko sighed, she seemed reluctant to tell us this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorie asked, looking up at Naoko's face, seeming to study her.  
  
"Well, Willis and I have decided that you, all of you, should go to school."  
  
School!?  
  
"What!?!" Kyrie jumped up.  
  
"Why?" Aurelia questioned, innocently.  
  
Naoko sighed again, "It will be better for you, since your living in this world now, you must adjust."  
  
"Great! Let's all to school! I'll adjust so much better now." Kyrie snapped.  
  
Now I know why there were always fights at my cousin's house.  
  
"Yes, you will. And if you have a problem with it you can discuss it with Willis!" Naoko said heatedly.  
  
Kyrie just stared at Naoko she was about to say something when-  
  
"Well, I think it's okay to go to school." Lorie started meekly.  
  
"Why?" Kyrie asked her, though in a much more gentle tone than when she addressed Naoko.  
  
"Naoko's right, we'll get to meet new people. Make more friends."  
  
"Yes!" Aurelia jumped up, excited, "If we make friends, then we'll be less likely to be in danger. 'The best hiding place is out among friends'." She recited.  
  
Kyrie sighed in defeat, "Whatever."  
  
"So it's settled. On Monday you all start school."  
  
  
  
Done!! I beat you!!! (dun ask) ooh! NickelBack's on!!! (shut up SweetChick!!!) well dats all 4 now. More 2 come later.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	6. School II - The Beginning

'ello! dis is chapter five? rite? I think it is. oh well. new chapter so b happy.  
  
  
  
The Crest of Death  
  
Chapter Five: School II – The Beginning  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Aurelia Izumi – Willis and Grandmother had decided that we should go to school. I had wondered why at first, since we had received schooling back home. Though it made since for us to adjust to this new world and the people in it.  
  
So that made today, Monday, December 2, 2024, our first official day of school in the world of our parents. Though, of course, we had to get their first.  
  
"Hurry up!" Grandmother called to anyone who wasn't ready yet, which was almost everyone.  
  
I looked at Lorelai, who besides Keiko and myself, was ready. She giggled as Koji came out of his room, half awake, running into almost everything that was possible.  
  
"Lorie, if you dun shut it!" Koji half-said, half-yelled as he ran into the table.  
  
"Sorry." she giggled some more, then cleared her throat and finished her breakfast.  
  
"Well, Koji, if you had woken up sooner you would have been ready by now." Keiko said sternly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Soon Kyrie came out, though she was fully awake and ticked about it.  
  
"Where's Li?" Grandmother asked, as she brought out some more waffles.  
  
"Probably still asleep." Koji answered, digging into the waffles.  
  
"Yeah, probably." I agreed. I had lived with the Motomiyas still I was a baby, Li was like my little, strange brother.  
  
"Can we leave him here?" Kyrie pleaded.  
  
All of us, but Lorelai stared at her. I really didn't know Kyrie very well, but since after what happened, she seemed cold and distant. Til now.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked. She was acting like Kyrie wasn't any different.  
  
"He's annoyin'." Now Kyrie sounded normal.  
  
"Who?" Li walked out, actually awake and ready to go.  
  
"No-one," I answered, "Now hurry up and eat or we'll be late."  
  
"Eating is the one thing I can do fast." Li smiled as he sat down.  
  
"And it's the only thing you can do right." Keiko smirked.  
  
"Be nice." Grandmother said as the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Who could it be?" Koji whispered.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Hello, come in." Grandmother said, and we all very curious people turned around.  
  
"Hi," I said, smiling. Matt, Satine, Kwasi, and Riley were at the door.  
  
"Ready?" Matt asked, impatiently.  
  
"Most of us." Kyrie answered.  
  
"Well, hurry up."  
  
"Matilda, just wait a minute." Grandmother reprimand.  
  
Within a few quick minutes we were all ready, bookbags, lunches, and everything else we needed.  
  
"Which way is the school?" Koji asked Matt as we exited the apartment building.  
  
"It's the biggest building down that street." Matt pointed, "Willis said you guys should go to the principal first. She'll direct ya to your classes."  
  
"Cool," Keiko said.  
  
"See ya guys!" I waved as we went our separate ways, seeing how their school was in the opposite direction of ours.  
  
"So what grade are you in?" I asked Matt and Satine.  
  
"I'm in ninth, with you." Satine said, her voice had an American accent, like Kwasi and Riley's.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Senior." Matt muttered, distractedly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon the high school was in view. It wasn't as big as I thought it would be.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get our schedules." Satine said, rushing into the school.  
  
"Oy. Never known someone who was eager to go to school." Kyrie mumbled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Remember we all have different last names now. And we're all from America, exchange students." Matt quickly said.  
  
"Even you?" Kyrie asked, challenging her.  
  
"I've lived in America most of my life. I can do an American accent." Matt countered.  
  
"What about them?" Satine cut off Kyrie's comeback, pointing at us.  
  
"Eh?" What is she talking about?  
  
"You're right." Matt studied us.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your accents."  
  
"We got accents?" Kyrie blinked and turned to me. I shrugged.  
  
"Must be 'cause they grew up in the DigiWorld."  
  
I cringed hearing of my home.  
  
"Shh!" Matt covered Satine's mouth, "You can't say that here! You can't say it anywhere, especially Japan."  
  
Satine nodded, realizing what could happen.  
  
Matt looked around, seeing if anyone was nearby. No-one was.  
  
"C'mon, we better go."  
  
We walked to the attendance office, to get our schedules.  
  
  
  
Li Motomiya – After we were taken to our homerooms and first period classes, the day seemed to begin.  
  
"Hi!" a short girl, maybe my age, said, way too perky.  
  
"Uh, hi." I sat down in the back row.  
  
She followed me, sitting next to me. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Li."  
  
"I'm Sara." She smiled, "Where do you live?"  
  
"Nearby." I started to get my stuff out, maybe she would get bored.  
  
"Neat," She paused for a breath, then continued, "I'm half Japanese, half Korean. How 'bout you?"  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
"Uh…" Should I lie or tell the truth? I mean I am full Japanese, even though Mom lived in America when she was a teen. Wait! Weren't we suppose to be exchange students?  
  
"I'm American."  
  
"Really? You looked Japanese."  
  
"Japanese-American."  
  
"Ah. So what's America like?"  
  
The bell rang. Thank God.  
  
The sensi walked in. "Hello everyone. Today we have a new exchange student."  
  
Oh, no!  
  
"Li, would you like to come up?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Gee, why not? I got up and slowly walked to the front of the class. Why me? What did I do?! When I got to the front I faced the class.  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Li Serfass." Serfass? I gotta ask Willis what he was thinking.  
  
"Can you tell us about America?"  
  
What?! Now I wish I had bothered Kwasi to tell me about America.  
  
"Um….I lived in the state of…" Name a state! My mind had gone blank. I knew almost every state off of the top of my head, normally.  
  
"New Jersey." I finished dully. They better not want to know something about it. A kid in back raised her hand. Ack! It was Sara!  
  
"Was there anyone famous from New Jersey?"  
  
Great! Think! Aurelia always made you know this stuff, so just think! …….It's not working! ..Wait!  
  
"Thomas Edison."  
  
No more questions, please.  
  
"Good!" the sensi smiled, "Li you may be seated."  
  
You're a god! I rushed back to my seat.  
  
"Now who knows what Thomas Edison did?"  
  
I'm not even gonna answer that.  
  
  
  
Aurelia Izumi – The lunch bell rang. Finally! I was famished. I walked over to the table Satine was sitting at.  
  
"Hey, how was your classes so far?" I asked, sitting down, across from her.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Same. Hope the afternoon classes aren't borin'."  
  
Kyrie sat down and sighed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Of course." she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Geesh, what's wrong with ya?" I looked at her.  
  
"Hello, whatcha think?"  
  
"Okay, Kyrie, you can be pissed or whatever, but don't take it out on us."  
  
Satine sighed, "I'm gonna sit with Matt."  
  
"See ya next period."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
I turned to Kyrie, "What's wrong wit you?"  
  
"Nuffin'."  
  
"Of course. 'Nuffin' makes everyone mean and irritable."  
  
"Shut up, Aurelia."  
  
"Why? Am I botherin' you?"  
  
"Yeah. Now go away."  
  
I sighed, "No."  
  
"Just like everybody else."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Nuffin'. I just can't wait til this day is over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! Dat chapters done. Me promise to update 'Secrets' really soon! Dat all.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	7. School III - The Threat

'ello all! mesa back!! No dun run! *locks all doors* cant leave now *laughs insanely* …sorry. Anywayz me finially ungrounded. So now chapter 6(not countin the prologue) can go up!! Yay 4 me! Thakns 4 every1 who reviewed!! N HW please hurry up wit ch. 8 n r fic. I hate cliffhangers even when I rite 'em! *clears throat* now on wit the fic.  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Six: School III – The Threat  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
PhoniexChild – The lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch was now over. Aurelia and Kyrie both left their table, going separate ways, since neither had the next class together. As Kyrie exited the cafeteria a large senior walked up behind her.  
  
"Hello, again."  
  
Kyrie whirled around to face the senior. He was over six feet, at least, and was very muscular. His skin was tanned and hair sun-bleached from days of outside work. He had semi-light brown hair and navy blue eyes. It was easy to see that many a girl would die to date him.  
  
"Go away." Kyrie growled then turned back around and continued walking.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
The senior looked at her, smirking, "Your wish is my command."  
  
'Thank the Guardians,' Kyrie thought as she neared her sixth period class. Unfortunately, for Kyrie, her sixth period class was an elective class. That meaning the students of this class could be of any grade. And of course, Kyrie's stalker* was in this class.  
  
"Hey, Miss Freshman."  
  
"Did I tell ya to go away?"  
  
"Sorry, I have bad hearing."  
  
"Obviously." Kyrie quickly sat down at a small table, that seated two. And, thankfully, another person was already sitting there.  
  
"Move," the senior said, menacingly.  
  
The young freshman blinked at the senior, then looked at Kyrie.  
  
"Do it!" the senior practically yelled.  
  
"Yo, what's your name?" Kyrie asked her stalker.  
  
He turned to her and smiled a devilish smile, "Taichi."  
  
  
  
Koji Takaishi – "Why do we have to wait?" Li asked, annoyed.  
  
"Just wait, okay?" Kwasi sighed, "They're school ends later then ours."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What's wrong, Li?" Lorie asked, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Bad day."  
  
"Really?" Riley perked up, "Why?"  
  
"Some annoyin' girl named Sara wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
I started to laugh.  
  
Li glared at me, "Shut it."  
  
"Sorry." I sighed as I stopped laughing, "It's just that this is a new one."  
  
Li stood up and started towards me, then stopped, "…Yeah this is a new one. I've never had a girl crushin' on me before."  
  
"A girl likes you?" Satine walked up, smiling.  
  
"Where's Kyrie and Aurelia?" Kwasi asked.  
  
Satine shrugged.  
  
"Hey coz." Matt smiled at Lorie and me.  
  
"What?" Lorie looked up at me and whispered. I had forgotten that Dad never told her of Uncle Matt.  
  
"I'll explain later." I promised.  
  
"I'll help," Matt nodded.  
  
Keiko looked over at Lorie, then Riley took both of them aside, probably to explain.  
  
Aurelia came out, jogging over to us.  
  
"Hey!" Aurelia slowed as she neared us, "Where's Kyrie?"  
  
"That's a popular question right now." Matt said, her smile vanished quickly.  
  
Guess she didn't know that she was also related to Kyrie through Lorie and myself.  
  
"I'll go and find her." Aurelia quickly left before we could stop her.  
  
  
  
Kyrie Kamiya – I walked out of my damn last period class.  
  
"Hey, Miss Freshman."  
  
Guardians! I'm so gonna kill this ass.  
  
"Go away, Kevin." I pushed past him.  
  
First the ass says his name is Taichi, my Dad's name! And all day he follows me around and harasses me.  
  
"But why? I don't even know your name?"  
  
I sighed, "Jessica."  
  
"Jessica Wright," Kevin paused, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Get the fuck off!"  
  
"Temper, temper. You must learn to control that, Kyrie Kamiya."  
  
I froze. He knows my real name!  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Sorry, never heard of 'em."  
  
"Our dads played soccer together. Even with your mom, Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Thank the Guardians the hallway was empty.  
  
"That's how your parents met." Kevin brought his face close to mine.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"If you're my girlfriend."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"If you date me, no-one finds out that you're a second-generation DigiDestined. ..If not, then, well, you and the others are gonna be in deep shit."  
  
"Ky- Jessica!" Aurelia came running around the corner.  
  
Thank the Guardians.  
  
"Hey, are you ready? Everyone's waitin'." Aurelia turned to Kevin, he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, be there in a second."  
  
Aurelia nodded.  
  
I turned to Kevin, "The answer's 'yes'." I walked right up to him, we were so close we were almost touching. "But if something leaks, you will regret it." I turned away from the bitch and followed Aurelia to the others.  
  
  
  
*I got the idea of a stalker from Phire Phoenix, since she's stalkin AAUK.  
  
Hey! Mesa done dat chapter. Like it? Hope so. N HW hurry up wit the chapter! I cant wait!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	8. Blood Relations

'ello all! sorry HW dat I didnt post dis chapter rite after I updated Secrets. We had a tornado warning(but dat ended @ 7) n we still got a flood warning til 11. ….so im just lucky 2 b able 2 get on n such. I mean dis is the second tornado warnin in like 2 weeks. Lucky me, huh? Anywayz I decided to put a table in here 4 HW. I put the ages in 4 the main ppl. The question marks r 4 the ppl u cant no just yet.  
  
Tai+Sora=Reiko  
  
Kyrie (15)  
  
Taro  
  
Matt+??=Matilda (17)  
  
Koushiro+Tamiko*=Aurelia (15)  
  
??+??= Kwasi (13)  
  
Riley (11)  
  
??+??= Satine (15)  
  
Ken+Yolei=Akima  
  
Keiko (11)  
  
Davis+Mimi=Li (12)  
  
T.K.+Kari=Jordan  
  
Koji (13)  
  
Lorelai (10)  
  
Hope dat helps HW. (*dat Tamiko n the 1 in Secrets aint the same)  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Seven: Blood Relations  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
PhoniexChild – Aurelia Izumi had watched Kyrie Kamiya the entire walk back to the apartment. She was worried about her friend.  
  
'Friend?' Aurelia questioned herself. Though she realized that she did consider Kyrie her friend, but neither teen would admit it. Kyrie had only really been nice to her, besides Lorelai, since everything had happened. Which was true. Kyrie even had snapped at Koji, her own cousin, from time to time.  
  
"Kyrie, what's wrong?" Aurelia whispered.  
  
"Nuffin'."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Oh, Guardians! Aurelia, just, please, leave me alone!" Kyrie whispered loudly.  
  
"Sor-ry." Aurelia sighed, then moved away from the angry teen.  
  
The teens and preteens trudged up the stairway, since the elevators were broken.  
  
Aurelia reached Naoko's door first and upon trying to open it found it locked.  
  
"She must be out." Keiko observed.  
  
"Really?" Kyrie remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it." Matt snapped, then turned to the others, "You can stay with us, at Willis's, 'til Naoko gets back."  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai smiled, then she, Keiko, and Riley raced to the door.  
  
"Little kids." Kwasi sighed, mockingly.  
  
Riley opened the unlocked door and rushed in, closely followed by Lorelai and Keiko.  
  
"Nice place." Li said as he entered.  
  
"Well, it's Willis's place." Kwasi tossed his bookbag onto the couch. "So who's got homework?"  
  
Everyone answered, though Kyrie muttered her two cents.  
  
"Wanna repeat that?" Matt challenged.  
  
"Want me too?" Kyrie smirked, "With all the virgin ears?"  
  
Matt mumbled as she went over to the table to work on her homework.  
  
"Do *you* wanna repeat that?"  
  
"Oh, go somewhere." Matt waved, annoyed.  
  
Soon almost everyone was working on their homework, lying on the floor, helping each other.  
  
"Kyrie, aren't ya gonna do your homework?" Lorelai asked her cousin.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?" Koji sat up.  
  
" 'Cause I dun wanna."  
  
Aurelia sighed, "Just leave her be."  
  
Before anyone could answer a small black and white cat walked into the room.  
  
"Aw! A kitty!" Lorelai quickly abandoned her homework and rushed over to the cat.  
  
"When did you get a cat?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh, we've had that cat." Satine stretched.  
  
"What's it's name?"  
  
"M.J." Riley petted the cat.  
  
"M.J.?" Aurelia looked over at Riley.  
  
"No, M.J. is just Riley's nickname for her." Kwasi stood up, "Her real name is Miko Jr."  
  
"Miko Jr.?" Kyrie blinked, "How original."  
  
"Well, of course it is." Matt answered.  
  
"Why dun you shut it." Kyrie snapped.  
  
"Why dun ya make me?" Matt countered.  
  
"Just watch me." Kyrie started to get up, but Lorelai put Miko Jr. on her lap.  
  
"Look she likes you."  
  
Keiko sighed softly, relieved.  
  
  
  
Aurelia Izumi – It was close to dinnertime before Grandma had come back. Good timing too, since I don't think Matt and Kyrie could stand each other anymore. Well, after we had dinner and Keiko and Koji fought over the computer for about an hour or two we finally went to bed. And that's where the importance of what I'm saying comes in.  
  
"Aurelia!" a loud whisper woke me up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"I am." I opened my eyes, to see Keiko. "Whatcha want?"  
  
"Well, I found out something that you should really know 'bout."  
  
I sat up, "What?" The way Keiko had said that made me think it was bad. Really bad.  
  
"C'mere." Keiko led me over to my laptop.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Read it." Keiko interrupted me and pointed at the screen.  
  
I sighed then read what Keiko was pointing to.  
  
"Oh, Guardians." I turned to Keiko, "Get back in bed and dun tell anyone."  
  
She nodded and rushed back over to her bed.  
  
"Keiko, question."  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Why were you on my laptop?"  
  
Keiko smiled slyly, "Well, I spend more time arguing with Koji for the computer. And since I know your laptop has the net, I thought if I was quick I could get on for a little while."  
  
I sighed, "Whatever, just ask next time."  
  
Keiko nodded.  
  
I walked over to Kyrie's bed and was about to shake her awake.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"You're awake? For how long?"  
  
"Since you busted Keiko."  
  
"Oh. ..Well c'mon out to the kitchen."  
  
"Why?" Kyrie sat up.  
  
"It's *really* important." I pleaded.  
  
She sighed, not enjoying my pleading tone.  
  
I led Kyrie out to the kitchen, I sat down and placed my laptop onto the table in front of me.  
  
"So what's so important?" Kyrie sat across from me.  
  
"Well, ya know how you're related to Matt?"  
  
Kyrie sighed, "Yeah. Through Lorelai and Koji."  
  
"Well," I slid the laptop in front of her, "read it." I whispered.  
  
Kyrie quickly read the screen, then looked up at me in horror.  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
I nodded, "Sorry."  
  
"It can't be!" Kyrie stood up, quickly, making the chair fly into the wall.  
  
"It's true. You and Matt have the same mom."  
  
  
  
*laughs insanely* ya like it?? Oh please review!!! I cant wait 4 reviews! *bounces in chair*  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild  
  
P.S. ~ HW I'll update r fic most likely 2morrow. 


	9. Family Feuds and Broken Ways

'ello all! after getting such nice reviews 4 ch. 8, I've decided 2 quickly post disa 1. oh n HW, Sora cheated on Tai wit Matt, not ' Tai cheated on Sora and Matt's wife cheated on him' does dat help? *clears throat* now on wit the story!!  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Nine: Family Feud and Broken Ways  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
PhoniexChild – Matilda Ishida heard a loud knock on the front door of the apartment. It was three in the morning. Mumbling she got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Whatcha want?" Matt asked rudely as she opened the door.  
  
"We need to talk." Kyrie demanded and grabbed Matt's hand, dragging her outside the apartment.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Aurelia slowly walked over, "Matt, please just stay quiet. This is important."  
  
"What is?" Matt yanked her hand away from Kyrie.  
  
Aurelia sighed, then turned to Kyrie, "I'll do the talking right now."  
  
"For what?" Matt was now getting annoyed.  
  
"Matt, do you know who your mother is?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What!?" Kyrie yelled, "Well, you could share the knowledge!!"  
  
"Shut it!" Aurelia hissed.  
  
"What share the knowledge that I'm related to you?" Matt snapped, "Bad enough that the others know that we're related through Lorelai and Koji!"  
  
"And you think I love that fact!?" Kyrie walked threateningly towards Matt.  
  
"Bring it." Matt whispered.  
  
Aurelia quickly forced herself between the feuding teens. "No-one is bringin' anything!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"What's going on?" Willis said suddenly from the darkness.  
  
"Oh great." Aurelia groaned.  
  
  
  
Naoko and Willis exchanged worried looks, as Matt and Kyrie glared, threateningly, at each other.  
  
"How did you find out?" Willis asked softly.  
  
"You knew!!!" Kyrie jumped up, "I swear to the Guardians that if you knew and didn't tell me-!"  
  
"Kyrie, that's enough." Naoko cut in.  
  
"It's never enough." Kyrie spat and sat back down.  
  
"You make it seem like it's my fault." Matt glared at her half-sister, "Not my fault our Mom cheated on your dad."  
  
"You fucker!" Kyrie jumped out of her seat and lunged at Matt.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" Matt tried to throw the teen off of her, but Kyrie held fast. Kyrie punched Matt in the nose and eye before Willis and Naoko could pull her off.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Lorelai's sleepy voice asked from behind.  
  
Aurelia groaned again and turned around.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened as she saw blood fall onto the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"C'mere, Lorelai." Aurelia took the young girl back into the bedroom.  
  
"What the heck?" Whispered Li, now that Lorelai and Aurelia left the room.  
  
"Go away, Li, Koji." Willis looked at the boys, hoping they would get the idea.  
  
"Get off!" Kyrie struggled against the two adults.  
  
"No, not until you-"  
  
"I what?"  
  
Naoko let Kyrie go, leaving Willis alone to hold the struggling teen.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Naoko whispered, but no-one heard her.  
  
"Lemme go, Willis!" Kyrie finally broke Willis's grip on her. After she was free, Kyrie rushed to her room.  
  
Matt just stared at the girl's retreating back.  
  
"Matt, are you okay?" Naoko walked over to the teen to inspect her wounds.  
  
"I'll be fine." Matt waved her away. "I just need sleep."  
  
  
  
Kyrie was fuming as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Why Mom?!" She punched her pillow, though shortly stopped, since Loralai had just fallen asleep again. After a brief pause Kyrie came to a decision of what she had to do.  
  
Aurelia sat up abruptly, scaring Kyrie.  
  
"Holy shit!" Kyrie grabbed a large book, about to throw it at Aurelia.  
  
"Whoa!" Aurelia ducked as the book went flying over her head. "Watch it!"  
  
"Well, dun scare me!" Kyrie snapped, then turned around and quickly went over to the closet.  
  
"What are you doin'?" Aurelia got up and followed Kyrie.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No. So where are ya goin'?" Aurelia questioned as Kyrie pulled out a bookbag.  
  
"No where."  
  
"Of course. 'No where'." Aurelia sighed, "I'm comin', too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup, I'm comin' with ya." Aurelia grabbed an extra bookbag and began to pack.  
  
"Howcha know I was leavin'?" Kyrie stared at the teen.  
  
"Hello, my Dad was the bearer of Knowledge." Aurelia smiled, "Now where are we goin'?"  
  
"You're stayin' here, Aurelia, this is my little journey." Kyrie took Aurelia's bookbag and shoved it back into the closet.  
  
She sighed, "Fine, Kyrie, you win." And with that she went back to her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kyrie Kamiya would have climbed out the window, but it was too far up, so she simply snuck out of the apartment at five in the morning. She quickly headed outside of Tokyo.  
  
"Wait up!" a familiar voice called, panting.  
  
Kyrie whirled around to see Aurelia.  
  
"Izumi! What are you doing?!" Kyrie cried out.  
  
"Shh!" Aurelia motioned with her finger, "Ya done wanna wake everyone up."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Nope, I said I was comin' with ya."  
  
Kyrie sighed in defeat. "Great."  
  
"So you never answered my question. Where are we goin'?"  
  
  
  
okay, ch. 9 is done. Ya like? Well ….review I guess.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild (aka DC's Stalker) 


	10. A Blast of the Past

'ello all!! sorry 4 the wait, I kinda had riter's stone wall n still do, but who cares! I cant just sit around waitin 4 it 2 go away, so….here's the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Nine: A Blast of the Past  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
PhoniexChild – Aurelia Izumi followed the quiet Kyrie Kamiya.  
  
"Kyrie!" Aurelia called out again, hoping the teen would finally stop or slow down. No such thing.  
  
The younger fifteen year old caught up to Kyrie, "Okay," Aurelia took a breathe, "Where we goin'?"  
  
"Go back home, Aurelia." Kyrie snapped.  
  
Aurelia stifled down the counter-snap she wanted to yell out and took another, deeper, breathe. "No," she said softly, but firmly as she found her voice again.  
  
"Ya know what, Aurelia-!" Kyrie started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"Just shut up, Kyrie!" Aurelia screamed out, her anger getting the better of her, "No-one needs your attitude right now! Especially me."  
  
Kyrie just stared at the red-head. The usually calm and quiet girl had just, for the first time in her life, yelled at someone else.  
  
"Did ya just yell?" Kyrie asked, somewhat proud of her.  
  
Aurelia just blushed embarrassedly and nodded.  
  
"Alright!" Kyrie let out a smile, her first since they had come to Earth.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!" Kyrie turned around again, "Now c'mon, I've got a surprise."  
  
  
  
"Naoko!" a young voice called from the kitchen.  
  
Naoko got up from her bed, only after receiving less than an hour's sleep after Kyrie and Matt's conflict.  
  
"What is it?" Naoko walked out into the kitchen where almost all of 'her' children where.  
  
"Look," Koji handed Naoko a sheet of paper. On it was neat handwriting in blue ink.  
  
Naoko read the letter, then it fell from her elderly hands as she whispered, "No!"  
  
  
  
The two fifteen year olds weren't out of Tokyo yet, and not even that close really. Kyrie was leading Aurelia to a rundown building.  
  
"It doesn't look safe."  
  
"Course, it's safe!" Kyrie said, ignoring all the warning signs as she walked into the lobby.  
  
"If I die, it's your fault." Aurelia joked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The teens walked up the stairs for a few floors, before Kyrie decided to stop. She rushed over to a door and opened.  
  
Aurelia followed, though at a slower rate. As she passed the door she noticed that there was a sign on it, but there was too much dust to read it.  
  
Aurelia sneezed an dust flew up into the stale air.  
  
"Geez! How much dust can collect in one place?"  
  
There was dust an inch high covering the ground.  
  
"Seems no-one visited this place in a while." Aurelia remarked, waving dust from her face.  
  
"Of course, no-one visited here." Kyrie shook her head slightly.  
  
Aurelia looked at Kyrie realizing why no-one had come. "Who?"  
  
"My dad and Aunt Kari."  
  
Aurelia looked around at the old Kamiya apartment.  
  
Kyrie though walked into the TV room, where pictures of her father, aunt, and grandparents stood. She found her grandparents' wedding picture and noted that Reiko had inherited their grandmother's hair. Taro must have been more of the Tachinouchi persuasion.  
  
"Kyrie," Aurelia whispered, causing Kyrie to whirl around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's some rooms we can stay in."  
  
Kyrie nodded and the two headed to the Kamiya siblings' old room. The room seemed untouched by age, minus the dust, from before Tai and Sora had married.  
  
"Wow," Aurelia looked at the pictures and other small items that had once belonged to Taichi and Kari Kamiya. "You should take some of these."  
  
"What?" Kyrie now looked at the other teen.  
  
"I mean take some of these things. They should be yours."  
  
Kyrie shook her head, "No. What if someone *does* come up here and notices something's missin'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aurelia, ya dun get it."  
  
"Oh, I get." Aurelia turned to Kyrie, "Look, I never knew my parents, but I have keepsakes that were theirs." She sighed, tears threatening to spill, "I think you need something to remember them."  
  
Kyrie nodded, "We should get some sleep."  
  
Aurelia turned away and grabbed her bookbag.  
  
  
  
Kyrie felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her.  
  
"Wake up!" a familiar voice whispered loudly. It was Aurelia.  
  
"What?!" Kyrie got up and threw off her covers.  
  
"I found out something!"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"My laptop."  
  
"Do ya net whizzes ever sleep?"  
  
"Not now." Aurelia let out a weak smile, "But look." She handed the laptop to Kyrie.  
  
"If this is 'bout my parents I swear I'll kill ya."  
  
"I think I'll live then."  
  
Aurelia was quiet as Kyrie read the entire document, which was at least twenty pages long.  
  
"Holy shit." She whispered when she finished.  
  
"Ditto that."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"If it didn't have a basis in truth it wouldn't be on the hard drive." Aurelia reasoned.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Find out if it *is* completely true."  
  
Kyrie nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, ch. 9 is done. Now I ask u the loyal readers dis. A vote (@ least 5 ppl need 2 vote). I cant tell ya a lot, sorry. It'll give away 2 much. So should I do a major change or stay @ the steady pace? Dats the vote. Change or stay. Please vote. I would update dis story til d'en cause I need 2 no what ya want. Meanwhile I'll update Secrets n Past Visions(finially!). I've got finals next week so uploads mite b awhile. So please b patient. Thanks!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	11. Welcome?

Ello all!!! hey ive finially got 2 update!!!! Dis chapter's 4 Hopeful Writer's b-day! Happy Birf-day HW!!!! More 2 come soon, but it mite b some time. Ive got a list of stories 2 work on, so please b patient.  
  
The Crest Of Death Chapter Ten: Welcome? By: PhoniexChild  
  
PhoniexChild - Aurelia Izumi's pace slowed as she stared at the partly standing building. "What was that?" Kyrie Kamiya asked from behind Aurelia, causing her to jump. "Kyrie Jessica Kamiya!" Aurelia cried, whirling around to face her. "Sorry," Kyrie said sheepishly, "So what *is* this place?" "Its what's left of the old Highten View Terrance apartment complex." Kylie took in the sight of the remaining buildings and the rubble , "Oy." "Ditto, I wonder what happened to it." Aurelia thought out loud as Kyrie shrugged. After a moment of surveying the local landscape, Aurelia turned to Kyrie, "I wonder if they're still here." "You wonder too much, Aurelia, but who knows." The brunette started in the direction of where Naoko Izumi lived, "C'mon, let's see."  
  
Kyrie waited as Aurelia went to her grandmother's apartment. They had checked the list of residents, but Izumi wasn't there. Aurelia had been hoping that Naoko had changed her name, instead of leaving. Though, of course, Kyrie already knew whether or not if Naoko was there. The sounds of Aurelia's footfalls preceded her as she slowly walked down the stairwell. "Any luck?" Kyrie asked, even though she knew the answer. "No," Aurelia sighed, stopping on the last step, "The new resident said she moved out a few months before." "Well, we were close." Kyrie moved some hair off her face. "Now what?" "We should find her." Biting her lower lip in thought, Aurelia took out her laptop. "So where?" Kyrie moved behind the computer whiz as Aurelia sat down. "Where would the others go?" Aurelia riddled. "With Naoko, duh." "Specifically." Kyrie shrugged, even though Aurelia couldn't see her. The redhead teen turned to face Kyrie, "America."  
  
As the two eighteen year olds walked away from the apartment building, the sunset painted the sky. A cold wind set in, chilling the older teen. "Guardians!" Kyrie muttered, rubbing her arms to warm herself. "Could it be any colder?" "Probably." Aurelia smirked. There was nothing Kyrie hated more than the cold. Kyrie continued to curse the wind as Aurelia typed into her laptop. "What are ya doin'?" Aurelia looked up at Kyrie had stopped and was facing her. Her hair was blown upward, making Kyrie Kamiya look so much more like her father. Plus Kyrie's face looked so childishly innocent with a slightly confused expression on it. Aurelia couldn't help, but smiled. And as she did so Kyrie raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I'm sending an email to my grandmother." "Why?" Kyrie walked over and looked at the screen. "Well, if she isn't in America yet, she should be by the time we get there." Aurelia explained quickly. " 'Course." Nodding, Aurelia shut down her laptop, "Where to?" "A hotel?" was the suggestion. "Okay, haven't been to one in awhile." "Same here," Kyrie took the lead, even though she didn't know the way. Aurelia looked up at the now showing stars for a few brief, but seeming long moments. "It'll never be the same." She said suddenly. Kyrie who had returned to cursing the wind, stopped, "What will?" "Life." The redhead looked to the other. "Duncha know it."  
  
More 2 come soon, so please wait!! HAPPY BIRF-DAY HOPEFUL WRITER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cya! PhoniexChild 


	12. A Harsh Reunion

The Crest Of Death  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Harsh Reunion  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
*  
  
PhoniexChild - Matilda Ishida stood, leaning against the back wall of the subway car, searching through her purse for her keys. 'Goddammit!' She cursed in her mind, in English. Her stop was coming up soon and Matt still didn't have her keys.  
  
"Arg." She muttered under her breath, as the car stopped. 'Greeat!' She could stay on til she found the keys, but then she would be late. Willis had told her to come to the apartment as soon as she could.  
  
"Here." A small voice with a mixed accent, Japanese and one Matt didn't know, said in English, while handing Matt her keys.  
  
Matt stared at the girl. The girl looked Chinese, but her eyes were a dark blue. "How'd-"  
  
The girl shook her head and then handed Matt a floppy disk. "Use this to save a life."  
  
"What?"  
  
The subway doors slid open.  
  
"You should go now, you're being waited upon."  
  
Matt blinked, shocked.  
  
The little girl then turned and walked out the door, Matt followed, but soon the girl was out of sight. 'What the hell was that?!' Matt wondered as she looked, searching for the girl. She stood there for a moment, then realized that Willis was waiting. With keys in hand, Matt handed for Willis's apartment.  
  
*  
  
Lorelai Takaishi sighed and moved her some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Bored?" Li Motomiya asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Nope." Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys." Keiko Ichjiouji said as she and Riley Smythe walked in.  
  
"Oh, Koji's on his way up." Riley grinned.  
  
Li groaned.  
  
Lorelai sat up. "Kei, over here now."  
  
Keiko laughed as she hurried over and sat down between Li and Lorelai.  
  
The next second Koji Takaishi came in with Kwasi Smythe and Satine Austin. Kwasi and Satine were holding hands, and quickly walked into another room, seeing that the TV room was occupied.  
  
Koji walked over. "Whatcha guys watching?"  
  
"Some dumb movie that Li put on, I don't even know what it is." Keiko quipped and Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Alright. When's Willis gonna be home?"  
  
"I dunno, soon, I think." Li answered.  
  
"Really soon, he called a while ago. He said Matt was coming over too." Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Alright." Koji nodded and went into the kitchen for his afternoon snack.  
  
The phone rang suddenly, but Lorelai, Keiko, and Li ignored it, since Koji was the closest.  
  
"Can someone get that?" Koji called from the kitchen.  
  
"You're closer!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"I'm busy, Lorie. Keiko, Riley?"  
  
"I'll get it." Riley said annoyed, coming out of her room. She rushed over and picked up the phone on its fourth ring. "Hello?" Pause. "Yeah, sorry, Koji didn't want to get the phone." Another pause. "He's eating." Riley turned to Koji and whispered loudly. "Willis says 'don't eat everything'."  
  
"Sure." Koji rolled his eyes and continued to make his sandwich.  
  
"Okay, sure, I'll tell everyone. Bye." Riley hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Keiko asked, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Willis said that Naoko's coming later today."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai jumped up, "Did he say when exactly?"  
  
"No, just later today."  
  
"Lorelai, come." Keiko grabbed her arm and led her to their room.  
  
"Where are they goin'?" Koji asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"To their room." Li answered with a slight grin.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
*  
  
Matt felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Matilda, it's Willis."  
  
"Hey. I'm on my way now."  
  
"Don't, just come tomorrow, Naoko is coming tonight."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"She didn't tell me much over the phone, but it's important."  
  
"Okay, so are the kids gonna find out tonight?"  
  
"No, Naoko and I are going to an undisclosed place."  
  
"Ah. Need me to look after 'em?"  
  
There was a brief silence as Willis thought about it. "That would be a good idea. Come at seven, that's when I'm leaving."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye." Matt hung up the phone and put it back it her pocket. She glanced at her watch, it was almost six now. 'Good, I can run home and get dinner. Maybe a shower.' Matt, adjust her course and headed home. Soon she came to her apartment, dropped her keys, purse, and that floppy disk on the table near the door. She headed to the kitchen and began to take out leftovers, for a quick meal.  
  
*  
  
"Well?" Aurelia Izumi asked as Kyrie Kamiya checked the resident list near the mailboxes.  
  
"Nope, no Naoko or Willis here."  
  
"Great. Now where?"  
  
"To eat. I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure, there are plenty of places nearby." Aurelia said and led the way to a nearby fast-food restaurant.  
  
After eating and paying, the two headed out to search for Willis and or Naoko's apartments.  
  
"So how do you think everyone will react to seeing us again?" Aurelia asked, after another failed attempt.  
  
"Well, if we can even find them, I dunno. I know Ishida will be highly upset I'm still alive." Kyrie answered with a small yawn.  
  
"Maybe she's changed."  
  
"Yeah, changed like a rock changes its colour."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Let's check this place." Kyrie pointed, "Only this time you can check the list. My eyes hurt."  
  
Aurelia shook her head as they walked in. She went right over to the list and scanned it.  
  
Kyrie leaned against the wall, eyes closed, taking a break.  
  
"Kyrie!" Aurelia said in a hushed voice, "We found them."  
  
She opened her eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." Aurelia started up the stairs.  
  
"What room?"  
  
"Nine fifty-six."  
  
"Ah.You know how to get there?"  
  
"I can manage it."  
  
"Suure, its-" Kyrie checked her watch "-almost eight. I'm timing you."  
  
"You're a strange one, Kyrie."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
The two quickly went up the stairs and Aurelia found the apartment in what had to be record time.  
  
"Here. Now knock."  
  
"You knock, you got us here."  
  
Aurelia sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
*  
  
Koji Takaishi - At seven Willis left to go meet with Naoko, while Matt came over and watched us. I didn't see why we needed Matt here, Satine's almost eighteen and Kwasi and I are sixteen. We didn't need a babysitter.  
  
"Alright, did you guys eat already?"  
  
"Yeah, but Koji'll be hungry again soon." Riley teased.  
  
"Shut it." I snapped playfully and continued on playing on the PS2.  
  
Riley stuck her tongue out. Lorie rolled her eyes with a grin.  
  
"Alright, then, so what do you guys do?"  
  
"Nothing, because we have no lives." Kwasi joked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Satine asked, in mock anger.  
  
"Oh, well *I* have a life, but not them." He nodded towards us.  
  
We laughed a little.  
  
"Well, we could always watch a movie or go out.' Lorie suggested.  
  
"No, Willis doesn't want us going out." Matt said automatically.  
  
"Nice try." Keiko said. "Let's pick a boring movie and fall asleep and that be that."  
  
Riley rolled her eyes, "Nah, I'm just gonna go in my room."  
  
"Me, too, Lorelai?" Keiko said, looking over at Lorie.  
  
"Sure, why not?' Those three went to their room, leaving me, Li, Kwasi, and Satine to entertain Matt.  
  
"So..?" Kwasi said, slowly.  
  
"Let's watch a movie." Satine said and walked over where the DVDs were stacked. "We have Moulin Rouge, Air Force One, Twenty-Eight Days Later, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Pirates of the Caribbean, Bad Boys one and two, Run Lola Run, The Ring, and some anime stuff."  
  
"Interesting list of movies. Willis let you get these?" Matt asked while reviewing the movies.  
  
"Yeah, some he bought for us. Though, they're all old movies." Kwasi said.  
  
"Well, duh, new movies only come out every two or so years." I answered.  
  
"They have since we were little." Satine informed.  
  
"Well, for you guys, we were told movies came out every few months." Li said, coming to my aid.  
  
"That was then." Matt said, "Alright, I pick The Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
We all looked at her.  
  
"Really?" Li asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
He laughed, "Okay, then."  
  
It was a little after eight, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Riley called out as she run over to the front door.  
  
"Could it be Willis?" Satine asked, getting up.  
  
"I don't think so." Matt answered and went over to Riley, who was just opening the door.  
  
"Hi." Kyrie sang out with a small grin and wave. Aurelia, next to her, rolled her eyes.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
*  
  
PhoniexChild - Kyrie seemed to be thoroughly enjoying everyone's shocked reactions.  
  
"Kyrie?!" a familiar voice cried and Lorelai rushed over. She stopped right in front of Kyrie and Aurelia.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Is Naoko here?" Aurelia asked, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"No, she and Willis are out." Satine answered softly.  
  
"Oh.okay." She turned to Kyrie, as if asking whether they should stay or go.  
  
"Well, see ya guys 'round." Kyrie said as she started to leave, Aurelia followed shortly.  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai called, "Aren'tcha coming back?"  
  
Kyrie turned around, "Ye-"  
  
"No." Matt interrupted, "She won't be coming back."  
  
"And who are *you* to say so?" Kyrie demanded.  
  
"*I* am in charge here."  
  
"For now." Aurelia spoke up.  
  
Matt glared at her. Aurelia met her stare head on. It was clear that she had spent too much time with Kyrie.  
  
"Stop." Kwasi said quietly.  
  
"This doesn't involve you, Kwasi." Matt snapped.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Guardians, you're dumb."  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Fricking make me!"  
  
"If you don't leave I just may."  
  
"Well, I ain't going anywhere. Gonna make me now?"  
  
Matt went to push Kyrie out of the apartment, but Kyrie swung at her, hitting her square on the cheek.  
  
"You, bitch!" Matt spat, clutching her cheek.  
  
"Painful?" Kyrie asked with a gleeful smile.  
  
Matt didn't answer, but walked right up to Kyrie.  
  
"Don't get in my face, Ishida."  
  
"I'll do as I please, Kamiya."  
  
"Then you'll surely regret it."  
  
Matt barked out a harsh laugh. "Regret what?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
"You have nothing to say, 'cause you have nothing."  
  
"Suure."  
  
"Now leave."  
  
"How 'bout no."  
  
Matt lowered her voice. "Kamiya, get the fuck before I have to use force."  
  
"Like your dad?"  
  
"What the fuck about my dad?!"  
  
" 'Use force', he probably had to use that." Kyrie whispered, "Ya know, that's how you got here."  
  
Matt swung at her, hitting Kyrie in the mouth. She in turn punched Matt in the stomach and then the face again.  
  
"Stop it!" Aurelia pulled Kyrie away from Matt, while Koji and Kwasi pulled Matt away. Lorelai stood in the middle, ready to hold back either woman if they got loose.  
  
Lorelai looked at Kyrie mournfully.  
  
"C'mon, Ky, let's go." Aurelia said, letting Kyrie go, slowly.  
  
"Fine." Kyrie muttered, she turned to Matt, "You're gonna regret this." And with that the pair left. 


	13. Good Bye

The Crest Of Death Chapter Twelve: Good Bye By: PhoniexChild  
  
*  
  
PhoniexChild - It had been several months since Kyrie Kamiya and Aurelia Izumi had found their friends and Kyrie and Matilda Ishida had fought. Aurelia didn't know what Kyrie had said to provoke Matt, but whatever was said must have run deep.  
  
*  
  
Matilda Ishida sighed as she examined her bruise on her cheek. It was given to her by the foul Kyrie Kamiya several months ago. It was Kamiya who had started the fight, who had foulmouthed her father, but everyone seemed to act as if Matt had done the wrong. She figured that since she was older that's why Willis and Naoko thought her in the wrong, but she didn't understand everyone else. Lorelai had some strange affection to her brunette cousin and Li thought she was wrong by default, since he was dating Lorelai. Keiko didn't like fighting and that was probably why she thought Matt was wrong. Kwasi and Satine, she wasn't sure about, but Riley wasn't allowed to talk to her because Kwasi had said so.  
  
She shook her head, quickly dried herself off, and then changed into some night clothes. After doing some bit of extra work, she'd go to bed. University life was starting to get annoying.  
  
*  
  
Matt suddenly sat up in bed; she thought she had heard something.  
  
Bong! Bong! The miniature grandfather died down.  
  
'How strange.' Matt thought as she laid back down. The clock had never woken her up before in the middle of the night.  
  
There was another small noise, what it was Matt didn't know. She got up, out of bed, and grabbed large heavy object to use. She quickly snuck out of her room, towards the noise.  
  
'Come out, come out, wherever you are.'  
  
Whatever it was, it didn't come out. Matt moved around as silently as she could in her bare feet, hoping the floor boards wouldn't creak. She didn't dare call out for that would give away where she was.  
  
Suddenly the large book Matt had grabbed to use against the intruder went flying from her hands. "Wha?!" Matt involuntary cried out.  
  
The intruder hit Matt hard in the stomach, then grabbed her hair and pulled.  
  
Matt thrashed out, trying to hit the attacker, but to no avail. She knocked over several other things as the attacker moved to avoid Matt's flailing arms. Matt then felt two hands wrapped around her neck, from behind. She gagged from the lack of air and still tried to hit her attacker somehow. It was a difficult job, since the attacker was behind her, plus all the movement Matt made drained her even more quickly of her dwindling energy.  
  
With an extra tight squeeze, the attacker caused a loud crack to sound from Matt's neck, crushing a very important and vital part.  
  
"Agh!" Matt cried out weakly in pain and redoubled her futile efforts to thwart the attacker's plan. The attacker then adjusted the placement of her hands and with a quick thrust snapped Matt's neck, ending her life in a second.  
  
*  
  
"Hu-uh!" Lorelai gasped suddenly, sitting up slightly. She didn't know what woke her up, the only indication was that her neck hurt. There was a dull throbbing pain from the back of her neck. Lorelai rubbed her neck tenderly, laying back down. She glanced at the clock before closing her eyes, it was 12:17 in the morning.  
  
*  
  
The attacker then easily picked Matt up and carried her over to her bed. The attacker placed Matt into her bed, touched Matt's neck briefly, then left the bedroom and went out to where the fight had occurred. The attacker rearranged everything the way it had been, quickly and quietly, then left the apartment.  
  
*  
  
Naoko Izumi stepped off the elevator and headed towards Willis's apartment. He had called not too long ago and said he needed her to come over immediately. He didn't say why or how long this would take, but Naoko didn't mind. She could sense that this involved one of the children and just hoped to God that it wasn't Aurelia. Her granddaughter had only returned a few months ago, after disappearing for almost three years.  
  
Naoko knocked on the door and Kwasi opened it the next second.  
  
"Hi, Kwasi." Naoko said delicately, since the boy looked upset.  
  
Kwasi merely nodded and showed her inside.  
  
Naoko walked in and knew something was definitely wrong. Most of the children weren't in the room, but Willis, Kwasi, and Koji were. Though Kwasi soon left after he shut the door.  
  
"Naoko." Willis said, standing up.  
  
"What's happened?" Naoko asked softly, sitting down next to Koji. The boy looked like he had been crying. His eyes where still red and there were somewhat dried tearstains on his cheeks.  
  
"Matilda's not alive." Willis said with a finality that scared Naoko.  
  
"What?" Naoko asked slowly, not quite believing what Willis had just said.  
  
"She's dead, been killed or something!" Koji said loudly, causing Willis and Naoko to wince slightly. He left the room quickly.  
  
Naoko sighed inwardly, somehow she had to help them. First, she needed to help Willis, he had raised Matilda from a baby, she was like a daughter to him.  
  
"Willis, how are you holding up?" Naoko moved over to Willis.  
  
"Naoko, how do you think? Matilda was like a daughter to me. I swore to Sora that when I took Matt, I'd raise her as if my own. That I would make sure nothing happened to her."  
  
"Willis." Naoko paused a moment while Willis wiped some tears from his eyes. "Look, what happened to Matilda wasn't your fault. It's not like you could see what was going to happen. And even if you could, how would you prevent it?"  
  
"I should have known somehow, that's why people were scared of us!"  
  
"The only DigiDestined who had some type of extraordinary power was Kari and that was kept a secret." Naoko reasoned.  
  
"I could have made her stay here last night." Willis said weakly.  
  
"Look, Willis, get some rest, I'll take over here. Okay?"  
  
He nodded and then left.  
  
Naoko got up and walked around. She didn't disturb any of the children, just listened in on them.  
  
Kwasi was with Satine and Riley, none of who were saying much. These three were the ones of the children who knew Matt the longest.  
  
Keiko was crying, though Naoko wondered the true reason of why she was crying. Koji was muttering words of comfort to Keiko, while awkwardly holding her.  
  
Li and Lorelai were in the same room as Koji and Keiko, but on the other side of the room. What Lorelai was telling Li was interesting. Naoko strained to hear.  
  
"Li, I think Koji's right."  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, that Matt was killed, she didn't just die in her sleep."  
  
"How do you figure?" Li paused a moment, "Willis said he looked all over her apartment. There was no signs of struggle, nothing was broken or anything."  
  
"But there had to be something wrong with Matt."  
  
"Willis checked, none of her bones were broken or anything."  
  
"He has to be wrong, than."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, but last night I woke up suddenly with my neck hurting. I think now it had to do with Matt somehow."  
  
Li didn't respond to that.  
  
Naoko went quickly over to Willis's room. She knocked and without waiting for an answer went right in.  
  
"Naoko?"  
  
"Willis, have you ever known of anything that would confirm what Humans said about Second Generation DigiDestined?" Naoko asked in a rush.  
  
"What?" Willis sat up now, confused.  
  
Naoko sat down on the floor next to the bed. "People were afraid that the children would have some type of powers, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but nothing was quite shown that the fears are true."  
  
Naoko nodded slowly. 'What is going on?' 


End file.
